


Untitled

by exotrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Hair Dye, Pink - Freeform, Prompt Fic, non sexual, xiubaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotrash/pseuds/exotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok wants to change up his look. Baekhyun decides that the solution to his problem is some pink hair dye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> For Jenna~  
> Inspired by Xiu's new pink hair and the cuteness that is XiuBaek.
> 
> I hope you like it a lot~

“I wanna change up my look,” Minseok complained one day to Baekhyun, who was snuggled next to him on the sofa in their dorms.

“What do you mean?” Baek tore his eyes away from the home renovating show that they were watching on TV to frown at the older boy.

“Well... I don't know... Maybe another hair colour but I feel like I've gone through every shade already, you know? But like – ” he sighed, absentmindedly gnawing on a plump lip as he tried to come up with a solution. Baek nodded sympathetically.

“Don't worry, _hyung_. We'll think of something – hey!” He slaps at Minseok's thigh in exclamation. “How about a bright colour? You've never gone super bright before!”

“Bright? How bright?” Minseok couldn't see himself with bright hair.

“ _Bright_ bright – all or nothing.” Baek challenged.

Minseok was unconvinced, but he let Baek babble on excitedly about hair dye and bleach and toners as he mulled over the thought of having bright hair in his head.

 

* * *

 

It was only a few short days later before Minseok found himself in a hair salon, staring incredulously at the two boxes of _bright pink hair dye_ that Baekhyun had pushed into his hands.

He flat out refused at first, but a few minutes of listening to Baek's pleading and whining soon saw him thanking the cashier as he grabbed his receipt and the plastic bag with the hair dye. Baek linked arms with him as they walked out into the street.

“You are not going to regret this!” Baek enthused. “Remember, you were the one who wanted to change up your look.... and plus, I think you look pretty damn sexy in any hair colour if that means anything to you.”

The corners of Minseok's lips curled up into a smile. “Byun Baekhyun, you are insatiable,” he chided the younger boy.

“It's okay _hyung,_ cause you love me right?”

“Sure, something like that,” Minseok chuckled softly, playfully elbowing Baek as they made their way back to the dorms.

 

* * *

 

“ _Holy. Fuck_.”

 

Minseok stared at his reflection in the mirror in shock and awe - his hair was now a bright pink thanks to the one and only Byun Baekhyun. He ran a hand through his wet locks, tugging at them nervously, watching as a few stray drops of water dripped and ran down his bare torso.

 

“How does it look?!” Baek exclaimed as he pushed the bathroom door open and popped his head in, recoiling slightly as the smell of hair dye hit him. “Man, it reeks in here...”

“You weren't complaining an hour ago when you were putting the goop on my head,” Minseok retorted. “Now get out while I blow dry it so we can see what colour it _actually_ is.”

He shoved Baek out of the bathroom, ignoring his protests and locking the door shut just to make sure. He grabbed his blow dryer nervously, fiddling with the cord. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so eager to try something new,_ he lamented before gritting his teeth and turning the dryer on.

 

* * *

 

“ _Baekhyun!_ ”

 

The door flew open seconds later.

 

Baek's eyes widened and he gasped when he took in the sight in front of him. Minseok was standing in the bathroom, shirtless, his expression unreadable. His hair was a bright shade of fuscia, contrasting against his pale skin. The younger boy had to take a few seconds for his heart rate and brain function to return back to normal.

“Oh. Em. Gee. You look incredible!” He squealed, running a delicate hand through the soft, newly pink locks.

“I do like it a lot,” Minseok admitted sheepishly.

“You look like a pink haired fairy! You know what? We should just dye all of your body hair bright pink!” Baek exclaimed decisively.

“What?!” Minseok's eyebrows snapped together. “No Baekhyun, _absolutely not_!”

“I think you'd look cute with pink body hair though,” Baek pouted, picking up the plastic brush they had used to apply the hair dye, which was sitting in a small tray along with the excess they hadn't needed.

“ _No,”_ Minseok said, his tone warning Baek that he should probably – most definitely – stop. But the younger boy couldn't help himself, and when Minseok reached up to tug on a stray piece of pink hair, he quickly dipped the brush in the pink hair dye and swiped a long strip down Minseok's armpit before the elder even realized what he was doing.

 

Minseok yelped as he felt the sudden sensation of cold hair dye in his armpit, and without thinking, dropped his arm, clenching it tightly against his side.

 

He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he just realized what he had done.

 

“No!” He gasped in horror when he slowly raised his arm to expose what had been a pink strip but was now a large pink splotch thanks to his reflexes. Baekhyun giggled. “I'm gonna kill you, Baek,” He muttered.

 

But, now he had a problem. He splashed water on his hand before trying to rub some of the dye off, paling as he realized that the strong dye had started to tint his skin already.

 

“Baekhyun, could I have the dye tray and the brush, please?” He gritted his teeth as he dipped the brush into the dye once more, raising his opposite arm and delicately dabbing it against the dark hair. He would rather have two pink armpits than one, however if he had had any opinion in the matter, he wouldn't had found himself with pink armpits in the first place.

 

Baekhyun only clapped and giggled more, his dark eyes sparkling as he watched Minseok unwillingly apply the pink dye to his armpits.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Junmyeon couldn't help but do a double take when Baekhyun and Minseok walked into the dorm kitchen, Minseok anxiously ruffling a hand through his new hair.

 

And, after a few minutes: “I – it looks really good,” He stammered sincerely, staring at shocking pink colour.

 

“Baek, you should have gone with _purple_ , like I told you.” Chanyeol frowned at Baekhyun from where he was sitting, midway through stealing food off of Sehun's plate. “However it's definitely  a lot brighter in real life than in the pictures you sent me, I agree...” Minseok shot a sharp glare at Baekhyun, who flushed a shade uncannily similar to the one Minseok was now sporting on his head.

 

Junmyeon opened his mouth, about to say something else when Minseok tugged at his tank top nervously, exposing an expanse of dark, splotchy bruises stretching across his collarbone ( _did that have to do with the loud noises he heard late last night?_ ) and..... was that _pink_ peeking out from his _armpits_? Junmyeon's eyebrows furrowed and he looked up, catching the pained look Minseok shot his way when he realized their leader had noticed his... er, armpit situation.

 

Junmyeon shut his mouth and decided to focus back on his breakfast.

 


End file.
